


Need Not Fathers' Seal of Approval

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Homophobia, I Tried, Implied Relationships, M/M, NOW I CAN USE THIS TAG, another short one, daichi wants to impress hibiki, hibiki just wants to be with daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Daichi does chores.His dad has a problem with how he does them.





	Need Not Fathers' Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> lol another tiny one   
> should i gomen or should i not gomen
> 
> that is the question

Daichi forgot a whole lot- he’d remember his dad telling him he’d do it on purpose- and he didn’t like it.  
Sometimes his mind would change things, order them according to importance. Not that his dad telling him for the fifth time this week to stop being a sissy wasn't important- his subconscious just thought he’d forget that to leave space in his scattered mind for Hibiki’s reactions to his cooking or his cleaned room.

“You can keep doing chores, you’re at least helping around the house, but do you have to wear your mother's’ apron? You look sissy.”

It was convenient- he didn’t want any stains on his shirt, he didn’t want to throw it in the wash and change clothes Daichi had worn that day- that would make getting to Hibiki’s house slower, and the less he saw Hibiki, the more anxious he was.

Nobody got him like Hibiki.

Nobody misunderstood him like his dad.

Maybe that’s why, when Daichi’s mom would roll her eyes as he whined under his breath, she threatened him with his father.

“I’ll tell him you’re being useless again, wearing my apron and not doing any work.”

Nothing got him working on cleaning the house faster than that- except maybe Hibiki’s promises and smiles and “Can I come over?” because impressing Hibiki made him feel good about himself.  
He was so lucky to see Hibiki’s eyes light up at the sight of him, let out an impressed whistle at the state of the house, comment something that made Daichi blush like “I could live here forever if it’s always this neat.”

Daichi never once told Hibiki he’d love to take him up on his offer. He didn’t have to because it was easy to imagine living together forever- he and Hibiki practically lived with each other already- it was rare to not sleep over whether in his house or in Hibiki’s.

Even if his dad was less than enthusiastic.  
“Get yourself a girlfriend,” he’d say, “You two sleep over nearly every day, one would think you two were gay!”

Daichi would grin wryly, decline Hibiki’s offer to sleep over on the phone with his dad’s cold hard stare at his back (“I-I got chores to do.” what a lie, he’d already finished them early to have his mom off his back about going to Hibiki’s house yesterday). He’d try harder to impress a decent girl the next day at school.  
He’d fail epically, Hibiki would giggle and then ask about Daichi’s chores, and Daichi would ask if they could sleep over today.  
Hibiki would smile coyly, hook a thumb into Daichi’s waistband and ask if Daichi had missed him.

Daichi would feel out of breath.

Daichi never once told Hibiki no.


End file.
